Broke, Brainwashed, And, Insane!
by Yazziyou's Daydreamer
Summary: This is the Sequal to Easter Is a Bite In the Ass! It contains insanity, torture, rape, death, and well a lot of dark crazy stuff!Should read first.Ichi was kidnapped by his stalker who thinks Ichi is in love wih him! This one is about what happens after.


**Yaya, Not the story that you wanted me to update but, I have had this idea all day and some people still have questions that they want to have answered. Also, I can't really think of a way to start the next chapter of Grimmjow's Cub... O, also, remember that the 75 review of Grimmy's Cub gets to have a one shot written for them and I will have plenty of time because of the fact that I am now on vacation. Whoop and also some sadness... Get lonely... Well I will have plenty of time to write though! I love to write!^-^**

**This would have been put on sooner but, some jerk somehow put a Trojan on my computer that made it so suddenly like 1000 viruses got on my computer almost lost it but my granny knows code and it just sucked but she fixed it YAY, SUPER GRANNY! Come on! How many grandmas know computer code?**

**Yazziyou: "Ok... Well your crazy for coming up with this..."**

**Me: "No I'm not!"**

**Yazziyou: "Uhhhh... Well what ever floats your boat!"**

**Neenna: "Where in the hell is my pie?" Glances at Yazziyou, starts to twitch, her face turns red.**

"**One, why the hell ah ya wear'en frogy box'es and are you eaten my pie?"**

**Yazziyou: scoots away a little... "Wearing the boxers because it almost 3 in the morning and ….."**

**Neenna: Has her shoe in her hand. "Ya aren't ya?"**

**Yazziyou: "EPPPPPP!"**

**Set 11months After Easter's a Bite In The Ass**

Ichigo loved Ulquiorra so dam much!

"O, DA-DAM IT ULQU! UHHHHHHH, PLEASE HARDER!"

He loved the way Ulquiorra would fuck him so deep and fast yet, still whispered real words of love into his ear.

Ulquiorra harshly thrusted into the sweaty body beneath him. There bodies slapped together noisily, leaving red marks.

He loved the way Ulquiorra would bite his now, scared neck, as he released his searing seed within him.

Ichigo rapped his thin arms around his lovers shoulders.

"I'm Gonna CUM!" Ichigo could barely wheeze out before shrieking a, "I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH ULQU!"

Ichigo's tight velvet walls clenched in a wonderful vice grip around the vampire-like teen's dick.

Ulquiorra quickly like always bit down on his lovers neck, to show anyone that even so help thinks of touching his mate that he was taken.

Ulquiorra absently started to stroke his perfect berry's head as he started to drift to sleep.

**Flashback**

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU YOU PHYCHOTIC, RAPEST, BASTURD!"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes flickered dangerously._

"_We made love."_

"_IT WASN'T LOVE BASTURD! I HATE YOU SO DAM MUCH! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOVE SOMETHING AS DISGUSTING AS YOU!"_

_Ulquiorra snapped._

_He grabbed his middle school crush's injured ankle and with, for him, almost no effort snapped his ankle and squeezed it to the point that it was turning purple not because of the fact that it was broken anymore but, because he was gripping it so tightly.._

_Ichigo screeched and thrashed around. _

"_ULQUIORRA PLEASE-PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS PLEASEEEEEE!" _

"_Admit that you love me."_

_Ichigo looked at him pleadingly._

"_Say It." Ulquiorra said now a bit firmer and started to twist his ankle again._

"_AHHHHHH! STOPPPP!"_

_Ulquiorra started to pet Ichigo's calf._

"_Don't make me hurt you for you to acknowledge it. I don't like hurting you. You know that I love you more than anything."_

"_St-Stop Pe-PLEASE!"_

_Crack!_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Ichigo's arm had a splintered bone sticking out of his thin wrist._

"_You-love-*Creek* ME."_

"_IHH, NO PLEASE!"_

"_This Is what will happen to you if you do not acknowledge your feelings."_

_**2weeks later**_

_Ichigo was barely able to lift his head he hurt so bad from his last torture session. He hadn't ate in over a week and he had stop giving him water two and a half days ago. _

_Ulquiorra walked into the room, pain evident on his porcelain face when he laid his eyes upon his 'love's' broken body._

_He made his way over to his 'lover' and knelled next to where he was laying like a large hunk of lead. Ulquiorra started to pet his hair. _

"_I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you so badly this time but, you had provoked this punishment out of me, it is your fault that this happened to you. You forced me to do this. You know that I love you more than anything... Do you not?..."_

_Silence.._

"_Ichigo." Ulquiorra said a little firmer. "You know I love you, yes?" _

_Silence_

_Ulquiorra's insides clenched in pain and rejection and anger! Why did he always have to provoke his anger! He hated to hurt his 'love' but, when he did that he made him want to hit him so bad!_

_Ulquiorra picked Ichigo up and carried him to the bed._

_Ichigo whimpered. Something was off, something was different._

_Ulquiorra throw Ichigo onto the bed and literally tore his clothing off._

_Ichigo immediately started to claw and scream._

"_Stop,please, stop! Please Ulquiorra stop! If-if you really love me you would stop!"_

"_No, I would have done this a while ago. I would show you how much I truly loved you. I would have never done such painful, horrible, things to you. I am a horrible husband, Ulquiorra whispered as he slowly started to stroke Ichigo's vibrant orange hair. I am a terrible soul mate..."_

_Ulquiorra stood up and went over to a table that had Ulquiorra's torturing tools, he picked up a pair of handcuffs. _

_Ichigo's tired eyes were bleared but, he was able to tell that he was bringing over one of his many toys that he had tortured him with. Ichigo shivered in fear._

_Ulquiorra sat himself lightly on the nice fluffy bed, lightly but firmly, grasping Ichigo's hands and clasping on of the two cuffs to his wrist._

_He rapped one part around a post on the head board to the other wrist that had only been broken a few weeks before, it was set and rapped but, after nine days of being there Ulquiorra had abandoned taking care of it so it was starting to get infected._

_Ichigo felt as if he was going to puke from the tightness around it._

"

_Ulq-GulpUlquiorra Ple-please sto-stop!" Ichigo's voice trembled from fear and the lack of fluids he had received. _

"_Shuuuuuushhhh, it is all right." _

_Ulquiorra removed Ichigo's torn bloody jeans and boxers, as well as his own perfect, neat, white clothing. _

_Ulquiorra ran his hand down Ichigo's blood soaked legs and started to spread Ichigo's legs apart. _

"_No stop!"_

_Ulquiorra ignored Ichigo a thrust two of his fingers within Ichigo's puckered entrance, thrusting them violently in and out. His penis, starting to slowly come to life. Three were in now and Ichigo was starting to cry. Four, Ichigo was screaming._

_Ulquiorra ran his hand down the oppose leg and coated his large length with the slightly coagulated blood. He lined himself with Ichigo's waiting hole and thrust HARD. _

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PLEASEEE DA-CoughDAM FUCK PLEASE ST-STOPPPPPPPPPPP!" _

_Ichigo clawed desperately at his tearing restraints._

_Ulquiorra lightly ran his fingers down his lovers shaking body._

"_It is all right, it will feel good... Soon.."_

"_It felt sooooo good it was like Ichigo was made just for me." Ulquiorra thought lovingly_

_His body was pulsing needly, begging for friction and release. But, he also wanted the person that he had been so obsessed with he was so in love with the person that he had killed for to also be overcome with those eminence raw feelings! He wanted Ichigo to understand his feelings for himself to call Ulquiorra's name out of lust and affection. He would soon..._

_Ulquiorra reached between his and Ichigo's body and grasped his lovers length. He then pulled himself out and slammed himself back in, rocking the bed._

_Ichigo struggled to move away in an attempt to force Uquiorra to let go of his cock but, froze and whimpered out in pain when his sensitive penis was squeezed harshly in warning._

"_Relax, it will feel good if, you simple relax. Let me take care of you.*Thrust* Let me show you how much I love you. *Thrust*"_

"_Ihhh," tears started to welled up in the orange haired teen's eyes._

_Hurts O, it was awful, just awful! _

"_Ulquiorra... It...Hurts...Soooo...Bad! It... It HURTS ULQUIORRA IT-IT IT HURTS SOOOO BAD!"_

"_It-it is ok." Ulquiorra stuttered out._

_He slowly started to massage and jerk Ichigo off. Playing with the sensitive vains underneath of the organ and started to penetrate at different angles trying to find the spot that would make his 'lover' scream his name and finally admit his pent up feelings for him._

_Suddenly Ulquiorra was thrown from his thoughts by a involuntary scream of ungodly pleasure._

"_O, my fucking! O, da-dam YES- YES! Ulquiorr-a! FEELS, SO GOOD!"_

_Ulquiorra smiled a little to himself, he said my name!_

_Ulquiorra's pass with both jerking Ichigo off and of his thrust had became fathomless he was desperate for completion!_

"_O, FUCK I'M GONNA !"_

_Ulquiorra feel sticky wetness suddenly hit his hand and chest. He than bite his lover so hard on the hollow between his neck and shoulder that his teeth tore into the muscle he ground his teeth into it and let go as he came and groaned throatily. Ulquiorra didn't cum from Ichigo's spasming walls but, from the knowledge that he had been the one to make him spill himself all over his hand and chest._

_Ulquiorra shivered and rested himself on top of his lover. He sleepily started to soothingly stroke his soft hair._

_Ulquiorra almost didn't hear it, only a few moments before the tired sub feel asleep he mumble. "I Love You..." He said it he admitted it!_

_Ichigo was broke, he couldn't take it all the terrible, terrible, pain the horrible memories then that, the gentle loving tuchs he just couldn't! Ulquiorra was the only thing that Ichigo had left that he could cling to, he had nothing else._

_Ulquiorra over the months had convinced Ichigo that he was the only thing that had actually loved him in his entire life and no one else had even tried to look for him not even his own family. He had convinced him that he was the only person that he needed and after he was sure that he had drilled that in his brain he had allowed him to go out and into the nice sized town that was several miles from his extremely secluded home. _

_They were madly in love with each other. Ulquiorra had actually gotten Ichigo to the point that he would kill over him!_

**In some city**

Ichigo giggled and cuddled a little closer, as Ulquiorra held his hand while they walked down the brightly light street.

"So, what are we going to doooo?" Said Ichigo cheerfully!

Ulquiorra did one of his tiny discrete smiles and led him to a large, fancy, restaurant.

Ichigo grinned happily and kissed his love his pale cheek.

Ichigo smirked "Your such a romantic!" He uhhhed and started to laugh, not bothering Ulquiorra at all.

Suddenly someone started to shout. "ICHIGO ICHIGO! STOP!"

Before ether of them could figure out where the voice was coming from and were able to get away Rukia and her brother where standing face to face with them.

Ulquiorra pushed a torn, upset, Ichigo behind himself and glared.

"Ich-Ichigo! Are-are you ok?" Rukia stuttered out hysterically!

Ichigo shook, looking terrorfid.

"Just, leave me alone!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. When, he saw the way Ulquiorra's eyes gleamed when he said that and his mouth twitched up triumphantly.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo clung to Ulquiorra's arm like a life line and refused to look at him.

"Ichigo, listen to me!" Byakuya said forcefully.

"Kuchiki, leave us alone." Ulquiorra grasped Ichigo's arm and went to lead him away when, he-he had gotten stabbed!

"ULQUIORRA! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked in panic franticly trying to cover the wound that had been inflicted.

"Ichigo! LOOK-AT-ME! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!" Byakuya asked furiously.

Rukia immediately tried to huge Ichigo and pull him away from his lover. But, he quickly pushed her away.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TUCH ME YOU FUCKING FAKE BITCH!"

Rukia started to tear up. "Ichigo... I-"

Ichigo's eyes glared coldly at her.

"I fucking hate you. Why is it so hard to understand that I don't want to be anywhere near you, you, ugly, disgusting, lying, bitch!" Ichigo spat out like a particularly sour lemon

Ulquiorra held his wound and was internally grinning ear to ear. how he loved his orange haired lover.

Rukia broke down and started to ball her eyes out! "Wha.. Do You-you me-meme-mean? I haven't done anything!"

"You brain washed him..." Byakuya snarled out.

"I simple told him the truth."

"Ichigo he is lying to you. We all care very much for you, you don't know bad Renji felt when he couldn't find you! You don't know how your family morned over you for months! We morned over you..."

Byakuya made his way over to Ichigo the seasoned mob boss was readying himself for a fight over separating Ichigo from his brain washer.

Ulquiorra straitened up and defiantly glared at Byakuya.

"You can not have him, Ichigo is mine I am the only one that truly loves him."

As Ulquiorra and Byakuya started to fight Rukia carefully made her way over to her obviously damaged friend.

"Ichigo..." She looked at the ground not quit sure what to say.

As she took a step toward him he took a step back bearing his teeth at her like a rabid dog and even growled.

"Ichigo please don't make me hur-hurt you." tears started to make themselves known again as they made a trail down her face.

Ulquiorra had miscalculated Byakuya's speed, he tripped and now his throat was cut... tears slowly made there way down his face, they were going to take his Ichigo away and he would die in this ally... He was never going to have another glimpse of his perfect, beautiful, angel's smile again. His sunshine was gone and he would fade and rot, die in the twisted darkness..

Ichigo looked over when Byakuya went walking back torn to pieces but, he came back.

Ichigo immediately ran and screamed when he saw Ulquiorra on his knees and holding his neck.

Ichigo tore of his shirt and covered Ulquiorra's neck with it. Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo he had thought that he would never see him again.

Ichigo grabbed a random shard of glass off of the ground and hid it in his a little to large sleeves without Ulquiorra even noticing.

When Rukia went to hug Ichigo he turned and held the glass Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw the gleam of it before it sunk into her soft throat flesh and sprayed warm crimson all over Ichigo and the ally wall.

He grinned eyes gleaming with possessive insanity.

Ulquiorra weakly smiled his wound was not as bad as he had thought thankfully

"Ichigo we should go home, I am... tired."

Ichigo grinned darkly.

They suddenly heard sirens and as Byakuya tried to stop the bleeding of his quickly dieing adoptive sister the two arm and arm slowly walked out of the dingy ally happy, to there borrowed car to the private jet that the vampire like teen owned and went home never to be caught or seen by another that was familiar with Ichigo again.

**~THE END~**

**Important info on bottom highlighted!**

**End**

Yaya, I know they are Phycos.

Not really Ichigo's fault that he had got that way though...

I kind of weirded myself out writing this.

I hope you guys liked it yaya, sex not great but, I was starting to get tired...

Also, yaya, I know that it wasn't the greatest end but, I was reaaaally tired when I finished it so I just might, just might, write more for this if people ask enough.

**Well I am pretty sure that I am going to starting to write a new chapter for Grimmjow's cub! Tomorrow or the next day So, you should vote on my poll especially if you want Ulquiorra to be Ichi's lover. Also, who ever gives me my 75th vote gets me to write something for them or update something for them.**


End file.
